


I am here to be yours

by stankylukey



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, lmao this is so fucking self indulgent gaghfkglg please....get kinkier open ur eyes pacrim fandom, short....but slutty just like me (n newt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stankylukey/pseuds/stankylukey
Summary: hshfkgl no plot just puppy newt thanks that's all gn





	I am here to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Richie Woods - I'm yr dog, also i know this sucks but i'm gonna keep posting my bullshit cuz it's fun

Hermann's hand rests on Newt's head which is cradled in his lap. Hermann runs his fingers through his hair and whispers gently 'Good...good boy'. Newt flushes a deep red and leans his head further into Hermann's lap.

***

Newt is bent over the desk with Hermann's hand tugging roughly on his hair. Hermann thrusts into him at an almost brutal pace. 'Come for me du verdammter hund' Hermann growls and bites, hard, into Newt's shoulder as Newt comes untouched against the desk.

***  
Hermann's fingers are pressing in and out of Newt's pussy as he sucks on Newt's cock. Hermann pushes down on his hips, pressing him down into the mattress. He pulls away from Newt's cock leaving him whining.

'Stay down...or you know what'll happen' Newt's eyes widen and he nods slowly. '...You wouldn't want to be punished, would you Newt?' Newt says nothing as Hermann looks at him expectantly. 'Speak.'  
'No, sir. I wouldn't, sir'  
'Good boy.'  
Newt groans as Hermann teasingly licks along his cock.

***

Newt kneels, naked at Hermann's feet, sucking sloppily on his cock with Hermann tugging at the collar on his neck with the attached leash. He gives it a sharp tug, thrusting deeper into Newt's mouth, the fly of his trousers sliding open further. Hermann's shirt clings to his chest accentuating his lithe body. Newt grinds down on the plug in his ass. Hermann thrusts deep into Newt's throat, comes then pulls out, pressing the head of his cock against Newt's pink lips. 'Come for me darling.' He commands. 'ye...yes sir.' Newt whimpers as he comes, spilling on the wooden floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The german translates to 'you fucking dog' according to google translate??? idk why i trust that site but here we are


End file.
